7 days
by CAT GIRL 28
Summary: Fun ways to prank spock With my friend Sibyl and I
1. Day 1

my first star trek story you are going to love

* * *

Captains log Star date 2258.44 we are four days away from earth and that mean our shore leave the two kids we have on board see tired and restless.

* * *

Me and Sibyl are thinking about what person on the ship we could prank.

Sibyl: How about Dr McCoy?

Me: no way. He'll skin us alive for sure

Sibyl: What about Chekov?

Me: no

Sibyl: why?

Me: because I said so

Sibyl: what about Spock?

Me: Ok.

Sibyl and I talked about how we would prank him; Than Sibyl came up with a good plan on how we cold prank Spock.

Sibyl: We can make him look like a clown

Me: I film thins on my camera

Sibyl and I agreed on this. I got my camcorder while Sibyl got the shaver, the dye, the glue and the clown nose.

We walked down to Spock's room I put in the code then the door opened Spock was in a deep meditation. So this made the prank a lot more easer.

I put my camcorder on the table so that I could help Sibyl.

We first shaved the top part of Spock's head. It's good that he is a heavy sleeper or we would not be able to pull this prank off.

Second we dyed the rest of his hair multicolour it was like he had the rainbow on his hair.

Last we put the glue on the clown nose and put the clown nose on his nose.

I picked up my camcorder then sibyl and I left the room and went in to the corridor

Me: Mission accomplished

Sibyl: It's good that he was in a deep meditation

We started to walk away when all of a sudden we heard Spock's door open. Spock came out of his room not knowing what we did. It was good that no one was a round to give the game away.

Spock could feel something on his nose. He grabbed his nose then he looked at us. Spock seemed to be a bit angry. He walked back in to his room.

Me: We should run before he comes back

Sibyl: I would have to agree with you

Spock was in his room trying to get the clown nose off but try as he might he could not get it off. We ran in to the bridge. I had my camcorder ready for when Spock came in.

Spock knew he had to go down to the bridge; he grabbed the scarf that his mother had given him and wrapped it round his whole head so only his eyes were showing.

"Mr Spock is there something wrong" asked Captain Kirk.

"No there in not captain" said Spock.

"Then take the scarf off" said Captain Kirk.

"Ok captain" Spock said.

The whole bridge burst in to laughter.

"Spock what happened? decided to come as a clown I see" said Captain Kirk trying not to laugh.

Spock got up and walked off feeling really embarrassed. I was recording the whole thing.

"I am guessing you two had nothing to do with this" Captain Kirk said.

"No" I lied.

"Whose idea was it?" Captain Kirk asked.

"No one's" Sibyl and I both said.

"I thing you two should apologies to Mr. Spock" Kirk told me and Sibyl

"Do we have to" I said.

"Yes" Kirk said giving me the look.

Sibyl and I went to apologies to Spock.

Spock forgave us.

* * *

End of day 1

* * *

Me: well today went well

Sibyl: yeah I don't think it could have been better

Me: Sibyl today has given me an idea

Sibyl: what is it?

Me: we should do this every day all this week but different each time

Sibyl: yeah

Me: Goodnight

Sibyl: you to

Lights go out

* * *

to be continued

please review


	2. Day 2

Chapter 2 hope you like it

* * *

Captains log Star date 2258.45 we are three days away from earth. bones fixed spock hair so he does not look like a clown. I will be talking to the girls about yesterday and make sure that they do not do it again

* * *

Me and Sibyl are talking and videoing everything that happens this week

Me: Sibyl any idea what we can do to Spock today

Sibyl: well we could dye all his clothes

Me: that's a great idea but that will be hard I think we should start with some think smaller than dying all his clothes

Sibyl: well why don't we dye his pants pink

Me: you know that sounds like a good prank to me

Sibyl: I thought you might say that

Me: well let's go have breakfast then get on with the prank

Me and Sibyl left our room and walked down to the mess hall. I was filming as we went down to the mess hall .

* * *

mess hall

* * *

we got our breakfast then sat down at one of the empty tables. There was varies conversations going on it was not too loud. Then Spock and captain Kirk came in Spock did not look like a clown any more. Me and Sibyl figured that Bone did something to make Spock's hair grow back. They came over and sat next to us.

"Morning Chantelle, Morning Sibyl" said Kirk

"I see you hair has grown back" I said to Spock

"Well what are you two planning because I don't what anyone else looking like clowns under stood" Kirk told us

"We won't" I said

The they left and went to the bridge. A few minutes later we finished and when back to our room to do more planning.

In mine and Sibyl's room

Sibyl: how can we do this prank without getting in to trouble?

Me: well we can still do this prank because Kirk said not to make anyone look like clowns

Sibyl: Well

Me: Sibyl do you have a red sock

Sibyl: yes why

Me: You'll see

I told Sibyl to get one of her red socks and I grabbed my camcorder this was going to be good. Then we went to Spock's room. I knew the over ride code to Spock's room. His room was really tidy it was as if no one lived here me and Sibyl walked over to Spock's where Spock keep his pants he keep every think in order nothing was out of place. We quickly grabbed the pants and put them is that I had picked up and then walked quickly out of the room before anyone could see us. We made it down to the laundry room without anyone asked us what we were doing.

* * *

Laundry room

* * *

Me: Sibyl past me the red sock

Sibyl: here

I put the white pants in with the red sock in the washing. We waited about ten minutes then took the now pink pants and put them in the tumble dryer waited another ten minutes. I took them out and put them in the bag again then ran as fast as we could back to Spock's room.

* * *

Spock's room

* * *

Me: Sibyl you keep your eye out for Spock and if he comes tell me

Sibyl: OK

I put the pants back as they were then ran out of the room. Me and Sibyl went back our room. We tried to picture the look on Spock's when he found out what we did to his pants. It was a round diner that we found out that Spock had found all his white pants pink he shot a glare at us it didn't look like he had told Kirk about his pink under pants we. After we had finished diner we went back to talk about how well the prank went

* * *

In mine and Sibyl's room

* * *

Me: well that went well

Sibyl: I would have to agree with you

Me: did you see that look Spock gave us

Sibyl: what look?

Me: you weren't looking were you?

Sibyl gives me the same look that Spock gave me

Me: I cannot wait to see what we do tomorrow

Sibyl: me too

Me: night

No answer Sibyl had fallen asleep

Lights go out

* * *

to be continued

please review


	3. Day 3

Sorry its been a while I hope you like this chapter

Ilike to thank everyone who reads my storys

* * *

Sibyl and me are in our room talking about how the two days before went

* * *

Me: well I think that we should leave Spock alone today so that

we can think of other pranks for tomorrow.

Sibyl: I guess so

Me: Have you seen Spock today

Sibyl: yeah he seems to look at this woman who just came on board

Me: maybe we can help him

Sibyl: sounds good

* * *

We went out of our room and down the hall to Spock's room he was busy meditation.

* * *

Me: Spock are you awake

Spock: yes, is there any think I can do for you

Me: no, Spock we noticed you have been looking at this Spanish girl that just came on board the ship

Spock: Yes, I am interested in speaking to her but I do not know the language

Me: don't worry Sibyl and I could help you

* * *

With that we left the room then came back 10 minutes later and handed an object to him

* * *

Me: Spock put this in your ear and we can tell you what to say

Spock: I find this illogical

Me: Spock just trust me it will work as long as you say what I tell you to say

* * *

Me and Sibyl left and went back to our room so that we could find a Spanish translator. Spock on the other hand went to find the girl.

* * *

Spock would tell us when he was in place

Spock: I am talking to her

Me: ok Spock

* * *

The girl's name was Sarah she had brown eyes and a good sense of humour which Spock found illogical

* * *

Sarah: Hola mi nombre es Sarah

Me: She said hello my name is Sarah

Spock: Hola mi nombre es Spock

* * *

This went on for another 10 minutes I told Spock what to says I thought that I should wrap this up quick and have a bit of fun of my own with Sibyl help of course

* * *

Me: Spock say Creo que te ves muy ilógico

Spock: Creo que te ves muy ilógico

Sarah: ¿Por qué digo esto

Me: Spock say Porque yo no te gusta

Spock: Porque yo no te gusta

* * *

The next thing Spock he had a red hand print on his face. He marched down to our room, opened the door. There was a displeased look on this face along with a red mark then he left. Sibyl and I looked a bit surprise that he did not shout or get angry

* * *

In mine and Sibyl's room

* * *

Me: well a day of no pranking turned out to have one prank in it

Sibyl: Spock look displeased but it will be priceless when he finds out than Sarah is one of our friends.

Me: I don't think I want to know what he will do

Sibyl (tired) Well it was good

Me: good night

Sibyl: you too

* * *

Light go out

* * *

what the words meant

1 because I do not like (Porque yo no te gusta)

2 why do you say this (¿Por qué digo esto)

3 I thing you look very illogical (Creo que te ves muy ilógico)

4 Hello my name is Spock (Hola mi nombre es Spock)

* * *

to be continued

please review


	4. Day 4

Sorry for not updating for a while, anyway I got the idea for this chapter from a story that I read a while ago

* * *

Sibyl and I know the ship was a day away from earth. Sibyl and I are sitting in our room

Sibyl: so what should we do today?

Me: I think you know what I'm thinking

Sibyl: What's that?

Me: (put hand on face) just follow me

* * *

We walked down to Spock's room. I put the code in and the door opened Spock was nowhere to be seen, I figured he was on the bridge until I heard the shower.

Me: well this shouldn't be too hard to pull off

Sibyl: Pull off what

Me: I'll keep look out why you go in the bathroom and grab his clothes

Sibyl: why me

Me: because I'm older and I will be the lookout

Sibyl: (annoyed) Fine

Sibyl sneaked in the bathroom good thing that Spock had a shower curtain. She took the clothes while I stood guard. As sibyl was coming out of the room Spock came out of the bathroom and saw Sibyl with his clothes in her arms and there was a lot.

Sibyl: hi Spock, I'll be going now

* * *

Sibyl quickly legged it out of the room and down the corridor; I on the other hand was waiting for speck to come out. When Spock did come out I ran and took the towel that was wrapped around him then I legged it down the corridor to catch up with Sibyl who was still running.

Me: Sibyl slow down

Sibyl: is he still chasing us

Me: not since I took his towel

I turned round to see Spock in what looked to be a pink dressing gown or it could have been a bathrobe which most likely belonged to Uhura

Spock: The logical thing to do would be to give me back my uniform

Me: run

Sibyl: run

* * *

After that I and Sibyl ran down the corridor, we nearly ran in to Dr McCoy/Bones

Bones: hey what where you kids are going and why have you got a Starfleet uniform

Me: (shout) can't stop and talk bones

Bones: darn kids

Just then spock came past him

Bones: (laughing) nice look Spock

Spock: it is not nice doctor, now I must go

Spock continued to walk down to Uhura room; me and Sibyl on the other hand had run past there and ran in to Captain Kirk. we as in for it now

Captain Kirk: now I wonder why you two would have spock's uniform

Me: we're in trouble anit we

Captain Kirk: that is correct

Captain kirk took us down the corridor were found spock waiting outside Uhura room. when Captain kirk saw spock he bursted out laughing

Spock: I do not find this amusing captain

Captain Kirk: (trying not to laugh) now you two give Mr Spock his clothes back and then follow me so I can think of your punishment

We gave Spock back his clothes and then followed the Captain awaiting for our punishment

* * *

In Sibyl's and my room

* * *

Captain Kirk: you two are to remain in this room until we land on earth tomorrow is that understood

Sibyl and me: yes

Captain Kirk: well then I shall leave you two to think about what you have done

Then he left

* * *

Me: well that went as well I thought it would

Sibyl: You know this would happen

Me: not really but I did have some idea that this would happen

Sibyl: You could have told me that

Me: we should get some sleep

Sibyl: yeah, I hope that tomorrow goes well

Me: and me

We got in to our beds

Sibyl: Goodnight

Me: goodnight

Lights go out

* * *

To be continued

Please review because I like to read what people think of this story


End file.
